<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Unread, unspoken by takerandominspiration</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22792621">Unread, unspoken</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/takerandominspiration/pseuds/takerandominspiration'>takerandominspiration</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>IT (1990)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Letters, Love Letters, M/M, Unread</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Italiano</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 06:26:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,272</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22792621</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/takerandominspiration/pseuds/takerandominspiration</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>xx/05/19901</p>
<p>Caro Richard Richie,<br/>non ho mai scritto una lettera simile nella mia intera esistenza e sicuramente non ho l’abilità di Bill con le parole, quindi spero mi perdonerai se questa non dovesse avere un vero e proprio senso.<br/>Ma che sto pensando, poi? Non credo nemmeno che te la darò mai questa lettera, la sto scrivendo solamente per alleggerire il mio cervello dai pensieri che mi stanno ossessionando più o meno da quando ho ricevuto la chiamata di Mike.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Eddie Kaspbrak &amp; Richie Tozier, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Unread, unspoken</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Unread, unspoken</strong>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>Il mio dolore è cosí grande che da ieri io vivo quasi incosciente delle cose della vita, chiuso in me, col pensiero, col desiderio acuto e incessante del tuo amore. Quando io ti lasciai jeri, mi si velarono gli occhi. Mi parve d’esser per cadere. L’angoscia mia cresceva ogni ora piú. Andavo per le vie, mentre la sera scendeva, portando miseramente la mia gran tristezza in mezzo alla gente. […] Quegli ultimi trentacinque minuti, prima dell’ora precisa della tua partenza, furono atroci. Io non ti so dire come soffrivo, […] Tu partivi, tu partivi, senza ch’io ti potessi vedere, coprirti di baci la faccia, ripeterti ancora un’ultima volta con la voce soffocata: «Ricordati! Ricordati!» </em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Gabriele D’annunzio a Elvira Leoni</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Roma, 31 luglio ’87</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>*</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>xx/05/1990<sup>1</sup></strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Caro <strike>Richard</strike> Richie,</p>
<p>non ho mai scritto una lettera simile nella mia intera esistenza e sicuramente non ho l’abilità di Bill con le parole, quindi spero mi perdonerai se questa non dovesse avere un vero e proprio senso.</p>
<p>Ma che sto pensando, poi? Non credo nemmeno che te la darò mai questa lettera, la sto scrivendo solamente per alleggerire il mio cervello dai pensieri che mi stanno ossessionando più o meno da quando ho ricevuto la chiamata di Mike.</p>
<p>Ti direi una falsità, se non ammettessi di aver pensato subito a te mentre preparavo le valigie per tornare a Derry. </p>
<p>I primi ricordi che ho recuperato riguardavano parti dell'infanzia, che ho trascorso con te. Solo dopo sono tornati anche quelli con gli altri e, purtroppo, con Pennywise. </p>
<p>Ho passato tutto il viaggio da Great Neck a Derry, a pensare se anche tu saresti venuto o se non ti avrei trovato quì. La seconda opzione mi ha terrorizzato abbastanza, perché non so bene se sarei riuscito a rimanere se tu non ci fossi stato. Non so se si tratta di una cosa che penso solamente io - non vorrei peccare di supponenza - ma credo che, io e te, siamo riusciti sempre a bilanciarci; in qualche strano assurdo modo, che ancora non mi è dato modo di comprendere. </p>
<p>Io con la mia ipocondria e tu con le tue continue battute. </p>
<p>Ho sempre fatto il sostenuto, ora lo ricordo, sin da quando ero bambino, affermando sempre quanto il tuo atteggiamento mi desse fastidio, quando non sopportassi le tue battute, quanto odiassi i nomignoli che eri solito appiopparmi, ... ma non era vero niente. Avevo solamente paura che non riuscissi a prendere le cose serie come tali, che lo facessi per liberarti da un peso e non solo dalla paura. </p>
<p>Tu non puoi saperlo - perché non l'ho mai detto a nessuno ma - quando sei partito per il College - mi hai spezzato il cuore. </p>
<p>Anche questa era una cosa che avevo dimenticato, ma ora la ricordo perfettamente. </p>
<p>Non prenderla nel verso sbagliato, Richie. Non te lo sto dicendo per cercare di farti sentire in colpa o roba simile, ma solamente per essere totalmente sincero; sia con te che con me stesso, dopo tutto questo tempo passato a mentire. Non importa che non ricordassi, non è una scusa.</p>
<p>Eri andato via da Derry senza dire niente a nessuno. Non una parola, non un saluto. </p>
<p>Ci dicesti soltanto che eri stato ammesso e che te ne saresti andato, ma mai una data precisa. Lo scoprimmo solamente perché andammo a cercarti, dopo che non ti presentasti a una delle solite riunioni ai Barrens. </p>
<p>Noi sei, trattati come dei perfetti sconosciuti. </p>
<p>Ora capisco perché lo hai fatto, ma non lo capì allora. Avevo diciassette anni, come avrei potuto? </p>
<p>Dopo quella scoperta, sono tornato dritto filato a casa, e non ho parlato con gli altri per un po'. Se non ricordo male - questo è ancora sfocato nella mia mente - Beverly provò a chiamare, ma mia madre non le permise di parlarmi. Non le avrei risposto, comunque. Volevo solo stare da solo. </p>
<p>A chiedermi come avessi potuto. </p>
<p>Come hai potuto, Richie?! </p>
<p>Non me ne fregava niente degli altri, in quel momento, ma come diavolo ti è venuto in mente di non dire niente a me? </p>
<p>Di non salutarmi nemmeno, di non darmi la possibilità di parlarti un'ultima volta - di fare tutte quelle promesse che si fanno in momenti come quello e, magari, non si manterranno mai? </p>
<p>Ora so che volevi solamente lasciarti Derry alle spalle, non noi. </p>
<p>Non potevi sapere che ti saresti dimenticato di noi, che tutti avremmo dimenticato. </p>
<p>Ma io non volevo dimenticare e lo voglio ancora meno ora. </p>
<p>Voglio ricordare ogni singolo momento passato con voi, con te, anche quelli più terrificanti che ci aspettano domani. </p>
<p>Cosa succederà, poi, dopo - <em>se</em> - sconfiggeremo di nuovo Pennywise? </p>
<p>Torneremo tutti alle nostre sciocche vite e ci dimenticheremo di nuovo del nostro rapporto? </p>
<p>Non voglio andare via da Derry e dimenticarmi di nuovo di te, non sarebbe dovuto succedere nemmeno la prima volta. </p>
<p>Avrei preferito ricordare, ricordare di come te ne fossi andato e soffrire davvero - sarebbe stato più naturale, no? </p>
<p>Non dovrebbe funzionare così, naturalmente, il cuore, Richie? </p>
<p>Vorrei lasciare Derry - probabilmente anche Great Neck e mia madre, se necessario - e andare via con te. </p>
<p>Non so tu, Richie, ma ora come ora penso di aver sbagliato tutto nella vita. </p>
<p>Non riesco a non chiedermi - a immaginare - cosa sarebbe successo se non te ne fossi andato. </p>
<p>E c'è una parte di me, che non riesce a non immaginarselo. Una parte di me che, purtroppo, non può evitare di assaporare <em>quello che avrebbe potuto essere</em>. </p>
<p>Probabilmente avrei lasciato Derry, o Great Neck dopo qualche anno, e sarei venuto con te in California. </p>
<p>Che poi, l'importante sarebbe stato il poter rimanere insieme. Poco mi sarebbe importato del come, del perché, del dove, ... avrei voluto solo rimanere con te. </p>
<p>Ora potrei lasciare questa penna, alzarmi dalla sedia e attraversare il corridoio. </p>
<p>Sei a pochi passi da me, ma non ho il coraggio - nemmeno questa volta - di parlarti di quello che provo. </p>
<p>Anche questa lettera non ha un vero senso, non riesco a trovarlo se la metto a confronto con le parole che ho avuto sempre nel cervello e nel cuore. C'è una parte, tra i miei pensieri e il foglio, che sembra portare via il modo giusto di dire quello che voglio, di non farlo sembrare stupido. </p>
<p>Ho praticamente quarant'anni e trovo che sia tristissimo il fatto che, nella vita, non sia mai riuscito ad amare nessuno. </p>
<p>Non sono mai riuscito ad amare qualcuno che non fosse te, perché non ti ricordavo consciamente ma evidentemente sei rimasto come una sorta d'interferenza nel mio cervello. </p>
<p>Nessuno era abbastanza spigliato, ma anche insicuro, alla mano, divertente, ... nessuno era irritante come sapevi essere tu. </p>
<p>Forse è stato, anche in questo caso, il destino. Forse dovevo ritrovare te, per ricordarmi - anche se mi sembra di avere ancora dodici anni - cosa significasse amare qualcuno in questo modo. </p>
<p>Quello che ti fa sentire totalmente imbecille e incapace. Quando sei così tanto <em>in</em> quell'altra persona - o meglio, quando <em>lei</em> è così tanto in te - da non poter fare altro che sorridere quando ti sfiora anche lontanamente il suo pensiero. </p>
<p>Anche se, una parte di me pensa sempre che mi venga da ridere solamente perché eri - <em>sei</em> - il più grande degli imbecilli. </p>
<p>Dovrei solo essere più coraggioso, attraversare quel corridoio e dirti che ti amo da sempre, ma poi cambierebbe tutto e io non sono affatto sicuro di volere che questo accada. </p>
<p>Ora la smetto davvero di scrivere tutte queste parole che, tanto, non arriveranno mai al destinatario. </p>
<p>Domani sarà una lunga giornata, Richie. </p>
<p>Ho davvero bisogno di riposare. </p>
<p>Ho bisogno di fare finta che vada tutto bene, ancora per qualche ora. </p>
<p>E buona notte, almeno questo sono riuscito a dirtelo anche ad alta voce. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Con amore, </p>
<p><em>Eddie Spaghetti</em>. </p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>1-	Di solito tengo la datazione del libro, ma questa volta ho deciso diversamente. <br/>Ho così tenuto il 1990 come anno di riferimento, che non è solo quello dell’uscita della serie tv ma anche quello durante la quale è ambientata la parte con i Losers da adulti. <br/>Lo vediamo quando Richie torna a Derry e Pennywise gli fa vedere la targa del Paramount con la scritta “Born 1950 – Died 1990”.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>